


Sandworms and Other Concerns (Podfic)

by capitalnineteen, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I HATE 'EM MYSELF, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss of Limbs, Major Character Injury, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sandworms. Ya hate 'em right?, Whoa, sandworms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:Barry discovers that Lup's presence can improve any situation, including having his arm torn off by a fifty-foot-long, carnivorous, burrowing, acid-spitting, hook-toothed, pinstriped Sandworm.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Kudos: 2





	Sandworms and Other Concerns (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sandworms and Other Concerns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809232) by [capitalnineteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitalnineteen/pseuds/capitalnineteen), [Tangerine_Catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip). 



> Read and Performed by:  
> Lup: @fantasyrockopera on tumblr, @quoththegayven on ao3  
> Barry: @jortsman / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on tumblr/ao3  
> Narration: @youhearstatic / @capitalnineteen on tumblr/ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=19017C8iO7T7lz5KahztttubaZXYuXG4c) (21.6 MBs) **Length** 27:04

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
